Capek
by Momodeer
Summary: Taehyung punya banyak sekali pekerjaan, Jungkook benar-benar khawatir pada kesehatannya. Ia tidak ingin Taehyung jatuh sakit seperti minggu lalu. Bagaimana cara Jungkook untuk membuat Taehyung menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak dan beristirahat? Warning boys love! BTS Fic! KookV! Jungkook (top)! Taehyung (bottom)!


**Capek**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTS fic! KookV! Jungkook(top)! Taehyung(bottom)!**

 **Warning: boys love! don't like don't read**

 **don't do plagiarism please**

 **Genre: Romance! Fluff!**

 **Word(s) count: 1609**

 **Rating: T (or maybe** **M nextime?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Two shoots!**

 **.**

"Tae"

"Apa?"

"Ayo kita nonton film"

"Tidak mau, aku sibuk, nonton saja sendiri"

"Tae"

"Apa?"  
"Ayo kita memasak"

"Tidak mau"

"Kenapa?"  
"Kau tidak lihat? Aku banyak tugas"

"Tae—"

"TIdak mau!"

Jungkook menghela napas keras. Dia bosan sekali. Padahal ini malam minggu, dan harusnya ia bisa bermanja-manja dengan kekasihnya ini. Namun, apa sekarang yang terjadi? Taehyung-nya sedang sibuk sekali.

Berlembar-lembar kertas menumpuk di sekitar area meja belajarnya, dan pemuda itu sibuk membolak-balik laporan di depannya sambil melakukan revisi di laptopnya.

Taehyung berkata bahwa laporan praktikum finalnya harus dikumpulkan Senin depan kepada Profesor Lee sehingga dia bilang kalau dia tak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain dengan Jungkook malam ini.

Jungkook memandang prihatin pada Taehyung, pemuda itu terlihat semakin kurus dengan tulang selangka yang terlihat begitu menonjol saat dia mengenakan sweaternya seperti ini. Pasti Taehyung jarang makan. Lihat, bukan hanya itu saja, kantung matanya juga terlihat jelas sekali. Taehyung-nya ini pasti jarang sekali tidur belakangan ini.

Jungkook menghela napas lagi, dia memijit pelipisnya pelan memikirkan Taehyung. Ditinggal seminggu saja gara-gara masing-masing sibuk kuliah, Taehyung sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau nanti Jungkook harus meninggalkannya sebulan misalnya, Taehyung bisa jadi tulang berbalut kulit. Memikirkannya sudah sangat mengerikan.

Jungkook maklum dengan kesibukan Taehyung yang merupakan mahasiswa semester pertengahan di jurusan arsitektur yang sudah pasti sibuk sekali. Dia pernah 3 hari tidak tidur gara-gara harus menyelesaikan sebuah desain bangunan untuk tugas akhir semesternya. Untung Jungkook sedang agak luang waktu, tepat saat ujian blok nya sudah selesai, jadi dia bisa datang setiap waktu ke apartemen Taehyung dan membujuknya makan dan tidur walaupun hanya sebentar karena Taehyung tetap bersikukuh untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sebaik mungkin tanpa mempedulikan keadaannya sendiri.

Sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran, Jungkook sangat kuatir dengan gaya hidup Taehyung yang seringkali mengabaikan kesehatannya demi mengerjakan beragam tugas mengerikan yang diberikan dosennya yang bahkan Jungkook sendiri akan bergidik dan menolak mentah-mentah jika disuruh mengerjakan tugas-tugas seperti yang harus dikerjakan Taehyung.

Makan jarang, tidur jarang, bahkan bersenang-senang juga jarang. Bahkan sampai sekarang, Jungkook dan Taehyung jarang sekali berkencan gara-gara kesibukan Taehyung itu. Jungkook berjalan mendekati kekasihnya yang kini terlihat begitu panik dengan seluruh _deadline_ yang harus dilakukannya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia berhasil membujuknya makan dan tidur sebentar tadi sebelum dia tiba-tiba terbangun dengan gelisah dan akhinya kembali mengerjakan tugasnya dengan panik.

"Taehyung, kurasa kau harus benar-benar berhenti sebentar dari semua tugas-tugas konyol ini dan rileks-kan dirimu," Jungkook menatap Taehyung sendu dan meraih tangan kanannya yang gemetaran dan memerah gara-gara terlalu lama menulis laporan. "Lihat, kau gemetar dan kelelahan, aku tak mau kau jatuh sakit seperti minggu lalu gara-gara terlalu memaksakan diri."

Jungkook memijat lembut bahu kekasihnya yang menegang, berusaha mengurangi ketegangan yang rasakan Taehyung. Dia ikut meringis ketika Taehyung berjengit sakit dengan sedikit pijatan yang Jungkook berikan di bahunya.

"Sakit?" Jungkook, menatap Taehyung khawatir.

Taehyung menggeleng, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, "Tidak kok"

Jungkook tau Taehyung bohong. "Kau benar-benar harus istirahat, bahumu bisa cidera nanti jika kau terus duduk dalam posisi seperti ini dalam waktu yang lama," dia kembali memijat bahu Taehyung dengan lebih pelan kali ini, berusaha membuatnya nyaman.

"Tidak mau, banyak sekali tugas yang harus kukerjakan, Jungkook, aku tidak tau lagi bagaimana agar semua ini bisa selesai tepat waktu," Taehyung berujar sedih, wajahnya terlihat depresi sekali. Dia mengambil beberapa bendel kertas lagi dan memulai menuliskan sebuah laporan yang baru.

"Tapi Taehyung—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kookie, kau tidurlah bukankah kau habis praktikum tadi siang, tidakkah kau lelah?" Taehyung memaksakan seulas senyum untuk meyakinkan Jungkook bahwa ia baik-baik saja sehingga ia tidak perlu khawatir.

Jungkook mendesah frustrasi, "Bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika kekasihku terus menerus menerus memaksakan dirinya seperti ini?!" nada suara Jungkook meninggi, dia benar-benar ingin Taehyung istirahat, setidaknya sebentar saja dan baru mengerjakan tugasnya lagi nanti. Jungkook tau, anak itu sudah terlalu kepayahan dari tadi karena kelelahan.

Taehyung meremas tangan Jungkook dengan jemari panjang kurusnya yang bergetar, "Tidak apa-apa". Taehyung kembali tersenyum meyakinkan.

Jungkook kehilangan kata-kata, dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Taehyung, "Taehyung—"

Taehyung tertawa sebentar untuk mencairkan suasana, "Tenanglah, kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu sebelum tidur?" Taehyung tertawa manis, dia hanya ingin Jungkook cepat tidur dan berhenti menghawatirkan dirinya karena Taehyung tau Jungkook telah menghabiskan satu hari penuh dengan praktikumnya siang ini dan ia pasti sangat lelah.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jungkook, Taehyung berusaha menegakkan dirinya, hendak menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Jungkook mungkin(?) segelas susu untuk membuatnya cepat tertidur. Taehyung menjauhkan dirinya dari Jungkook dan hendak berjalan menuju pintu ketika dirasanya kepalanya memberat dan keseimbangan tubuhnya mulai menghilang.

"Tae—" sebuah tangan hangat menangkap tubuhnya tepat waktu dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat tepat waktu sebelum Taehyung membentur lantai.

Taehyung meringis, "Uh, terima kasih Jungkook."

Taehyung tiba-tiba merasa kepalanya serasa hendak terbelah dan tanpa sadar ia memeluk Jungkook erat sekali.

"Kau baik, Tae?" terdengar nada khawatir Jungkook. Pemuda itu memeluk tubuh kurus Taehyung dengan mudah dan protektif, salah satu lengannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap surai kecoklatan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengangguk lemah dalam pelukan Jungkook, kepalanya sakit sekali dan Taehyung tidak tau ada apa dengannya. "Aku—" Taehyung memejamkan mata kuat-kuat dan meremas kemeja Jungkook erat untuk meredam rasa sakitnya.

"Cukup!" terdengar geraman marah Jungkook dan Taehyung dapat merasakan tubuhnya melayang lalu berada gendongan Jungkook dengan hati-hati.

Taehyung tidak mengerti dengan segala perilaku Jungkook.

"Cukup dengan segala tugas sampah mengerikan itu, aku tak akan membiarkan kekasihku jauh sakit hanya karena hal itu!" Jungkok menggeram lagi. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menggendong Taehyung yang seringan bulu dengan lembut dan membaringkannya di ranjang Taehyung dengan hati-hati.

"Ah!" Taehyung berteriak tanpa sadar ketika seluruh tubuhnya bahkan terasa sangat sakit ketika ia berbaring di sana. Tanpa sadar Taehyung menangis sakit sakitnya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa sesakit ini. Pemuda itu meremas jemari Jungkook kuat-kuat.

"Taehyungie— lihat, tubuhmu sudah mencapai batasnya, mereka marah padamu karena kau seringkali mengabaikan mereka, sekarang istiratlah," Jungkook meringis ketika menyaksikan kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu kesakitan saat ini. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang dan pemuda itu juga menggigit bibirnya keras sekali.

"Jungkook, tapi aku—" Taehyung masih terlihat tidak rela untuk beristirahat walaupun kondisinya sudah seperti ini, matanya terus menerus melirik tugasnya yang belum selesai dikerjakan.

"Taehyung cukup, ini sudah sangat larut, beristirahatlah sekarang dan aku akan membantumu mengerjakan tugasmu besok pagi," bujuk Jungkook. Dia melirik Taehyung di bawahnya dengan sedih.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Jungkook, kau tidak tau, aku harus—"

Taehyung meringis pelan ketika Jungkook memberikan sebuah pijatan lembut di bahunya.

"Istrirahatlah sebentar saja Taehyung, rileks, kumohon—" Jungkook memandang Taehyung putus asa. Kekasihnya isi susah sekali dinasihati.

Jungkook beralih memberikan pijatan ringan di pinggang Taehyung dan melumat lembut bibir Taehyung yang sedikit memucat.

"Jungkook kumohon—" Taehyung sedikit memberontak di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka. "Tugasku— engh~" perkataan Taehyung terputus dan dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada bahu Jungkook, ketika kekasihnya tersebut sengaja menambah tekanan pada pijatannya, membuat rasa sakit kembali menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Rileks, Taehyung dan buat dirimu nyaman," Jungkook menyudahi ciuman mereka dan menatap Taehyung lembut. Anak itu meringkuk menutup matanya dengan dahi berkerut dan tetap memeluk bahu Jungkook erat sekali.

Jungkook terus memberikan pijatan-pijatan ringan tersebut di sekitar pinggang Taehyung sambil memberikan kecupan lembut di dahinya. Ia juga memberka pijatan kecil pada punggung Taehyung, walaupun sedikit susah karena bocah itu bergantug seperti koala dan terus memeluk bahunya. Namun perlahan-lahan, Jungkook merasakan pelukan Taehyung di bahunya mulai merenggang.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Jungkook bertanya. Dia menyingkirkan poni kecoklatan Taehyung yang sedikit basah karena terkena tangisannya sendiri agar tidak menutupi matanya yang menawan.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, "Tapi serius, tadi itu sakit sekali saat kau memijatku." Taehyung berujar tiba-tiba.

Jungkook terkekeh, dia menyentil dahi Taehyung pelan, "Dasar banyak protes, itu bagian dari penyembuhan tau."

"Tapi tetap saja—sakit!" balas Taehyung tidak terima. Taehyung _nya_ yang bawel telah kembali rupanya.

"Sudah-sudah, cepat tidur, besok pagi aku akan membantumu mengerjakan tugas. Jadi, jangan bawel terus," Jungkook tersenyum sambil menaikkan selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh kurus Taehyung. Taehung hanya terdiam patuh karena dia rasa dia memang butuh istirahat.

"Kau mau kemana?" Taehyung memandang Jungkook bingung, ketika pemuda itu justru beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. "Kau tidak tidur di sini?"

Jungkook melangkah mendekati meja belajar Taehyung. "Tentu saja aku akan tidur di sini," ujarnya. "Memangnya aku akan tidur di mana lagi?" lanjut Jungkook sambil membaca-baca laporan praktikum Taehyung.

"Lalu kenapa tidak tidur di sebelahku sekarang?" protes Taehyung.

Jungkook menghentikan kegiatannya – _mempelajari laporan praktikum Taehyung_ sejenak, lalu menoleh pada kekasihnya yang sedang mengambek dari balik selimut.

"Nanti kalau aku sudah selesai mempelajari laporan praktikummu Taehyung _ku_ tersayang, jadi jangan mengambek terus," kata Jungkook setengah tertawa.

Taehyung menggerutu. "Jungkook, sini aku mau bicara."

Jungkook menghela napas dan berjalan menghampiri kembali kekasihnya yang manja ini daripada dia harus terkena omelan lagi nanti.

"Apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Jam berapa ini?" Taehyung bertanya dari balik selimut.

"Jam 10, kenapa?" Jungkook duduk di tepi ranjang Taehyung sambil merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh kekasihnya tersebut.

Taehyung menyeringai samar lalu menarik Jungkook kuat hingga pemuda Jeon itu kini juga terbaring di ranjang bersamanya. "Masih cukup!" Taehyung bersorak ria dan Jungkook tak habis pikir bagaimana Taehyung bisa begitu cepat pulih setelah tadi seperti mayat hidup sambil berteriak kesakitan begitu.

"Cukup untuk apa Taehyungie?" Jungkook benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan rencana Taehyung.

"Apa Jungkookie merindukanku?"

Jungkook mengernyit heran. "Ya tentu saja, aku sangat merindukanmu hari ini sampai rasanya ingin mati karena kau tidak punya waktu untukku hari ini," keluhnya setengah bercanda.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, "Ah, sampai begitukah? Aku juga sangat merindukan Jungkookie!" Taehyung menghambur tiba-tiba ke pelukan Jungkook.

Jungkook balas memeluknya, "Mmm, lalu?"

Taehyung terkekeh ringan, dia menatap Jungkook dekat sekali, "Bagaimana kalau kita bercinta sebentar sebelum aku tidur?" Wajah Taehyung memerah ketika mengatakannya, "Lagipula aku tidak bisa tidur jika Kokkie tidak di sampingku."

Mata Jungkook membulat sempurna, jikalau ada kaca, Jungkook tidak akan mau melihat wajahnya yang pasti sudah sangat memerah ini di sana sekarang.

"Kau serius?" dia menatap Taehyung yang merona samar di sampingnya.

Taehyung mengangguk, "Ya, tentu saja…"

* * *

 **Bersambung…**

* * *

 _lanjut atau tidak?_

 _the choice is yours :))_


End file.
